


【恶魔人|了明】爱哭鬼

by XINGYUANMING



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XINGYUANMING/pseuds/XINGYUANMING
Summary: 了病娇明类似失忆（有特殊原因）了后期不女体有c伤口，舔眼球，被咬出血描写
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 22





	【恶魔人|了明】爱哭鬼

【恶魔人|了明】爱哭鬼

那个时候的我  
还没能了解你究竟在说什么  
爱并不存在，根本不存在什么爱  
所以也不会有悲伤  
我原本是这么想的。

红色，鲜红色，满目的鲜红色在微微荡漾，白天，它们折射着苍白的烈日，犹如封印着火种的水晶。  
全部都在闪烁。  
白色的发热光球的周遭，缥缈晶体的内部，半躺在翠绿草地的非人的眼中。

“明，别让我一个人说啊，你也说点什么吧。”  
了坐起来，把身体侧向说话的对象。

“明……明……”  
了继续呼唤着自己的好友。

突然，他留意到他的耳朵上钉了一个珍珠。  
这是——那个女人给他的!  
那个女人已经被疯狂的人们肢解后串起来火烤了，早就不存在了。

这个耳钉……  
了轻轻拨去垂在明耳朵上的发丝，用纤长白皙的手指摩挲着那颗珍珠。  
算了，现在它已经是明的东西了，它很合适明。

他的双手拢住他的脸颊。  
摇晃着，摇晃着，他的金色卷曲的发丝，垂散出神造的优雅与矜持。  
——和本人的动作大不相符。

“明，明，为什么？为什么!”

“呐，睁开眼看着我啊!”

“为什么不回答我呢……明。”

——我是被遗弃的孩子，你是爱哭鬼——

看起来硬质的其实却很柔软的黑发随着头颅的前后摆动成缕分开，又迅速在惯性的作用下合拢——而不是因为哭泣时仿佛想摆脱什么的摇头否认。  
怀里的人，已经不会再哭了。

我，又一次被遗弃了。  
雪白的身躯俯下去，啜泣的声音响起。

诸如此类的情景与心路历程，最近，每天都会发生一次。  
了总会不厌其烦地忘却昨天的绝望，开始今天新一轮的自我毁灭。

明的死，使他从疑惑到震惊，从震惊到癫狂。

但了仍是个聪明人——他能量化自己的悲哀。每天承担一次失去明的事实然后遗忘所对应的数值，相比于从一开始接受事实一直清醒着恸哭到麻木，要低得多。  
尽管任意一方的数值都大的出奇。前者，好歹还有中场休息的时间。

所以，每到夜晚，了就闭上眼睛，和明一起躺在草从里，谁也不说话——明已经睡着了，他睡得很早。  
了握着他的手，翅膀被压在背后，咯的他有点疼。

没错，翅膀。他不再是人类了。  
同时具有双性的特征和洁白的六对翅膀，他确如自己名字中的“飞鸟”一样可以翱翔于高空，但却无法“了”结一切。  
目前为止，他唯一了结的，恰是于他最不该了结的事物。

半神与恶魔人的对抗不是以平局结尾。  
他以为会有其他的恶魔人来组成他失去下半身，毕竟他的手臂就是这样复原的。  
失去半截身体后，就算是恶魔也无法存活，更何况是恶魔人。

夜晚是没有月亮的，月亮在海变红的时候就消失了，于是白天和黑夜就成为两个纯粹而独立的存在。  
白天由太阳，晚上由星辰，互不依赖，没有肉眼可见的联系，和复杂的人类社会不同。

现在是星辰的主场，银河在隐约闪烁的几颗小星间蜿蜒，一颗流星跳出来，划出一道亮弧后，坠入无声涌动的红色海洋。浓稠的像是人死已久的黑红血块，散发出森然的阴气。  
但在远离海面的悬崖上，能看到的是闪耀着星光的波浪，水晶里的火种被更加强大的存在替代了——来自遥远星际的倒影。

世界上没有除了他俩之外的人形物，世界孤寂的只余一种呼吸声。

了把头转向明的方向，可以清晰地看到他的轮廓，手上传来的切实的触感裹挟着困意袭来。  
了忽略那些微小的不适，慢慢关闭意识。

有人说，光是有重量的。

了感到一股力在自己的眼皮上抚动。阳光隔着眼球上脆弱的薄膜给视野涂上一层灰白。  
他保持着这种状态，确认了一下身边的人。

还在。  
他松了口气，睁开眼向那具躯体靠去。  
一遍又一遍地确认了所有物

——现在整个世界都属于他了。

他的脑子逐渐清明起来，昨夜的梦走马灯一般开始回放。

梦，按理，了已经失去拥有它的资格了。神性的造物是不该体验这一人类独有的活动的。

昨天是了变形后第一次做梦，梦的内容很简单，只是五六岁的时候，明和他一起在洞穴里洗澡，明不小心滑了一跤，拉的他趴在他身上。  
两个滑溜溜的泥鳅一样的孩子。

难道是人性苏醒的征兆吗？

也许需要还原一下当时的情况。  
了理智地分析道。  
明还在睡，动作要轻，不能把他叫醒。

于是，了把自己叠在明身上，把自己的一只手搭在明的肩上，另一只手攥着明的手腕。嗯，还有头，了把自己的头和明对齐，眼前是明紧闭的双眸。

一个小时后。  
太阳光更加明亮了，热度顺着背后的羽翼渗进脊骨，继而扩散到四肢。  
了感受着身体的升温，不自觉地眯起眼，相像晒太阳的猫咪一样把自己蜷缩起来，头自然地垂下去了。  
半身于神，可能就像动物于人类一样，也仅是具有超常的力量，行为本事还是受野性直觉的支配  
——至少了现在想的就是怎么把自己缩的更舒适些。

直到，他的唇接触到一个柔软的东西。  
浅蓝的眼猛的睁开，肉体和心灵都下意识的收紧。他没有动，浅金色长睫下的眼珠向右下方瞄了一眼。

啊，原来刚才碰到的是明的唇角。

脑海中冒出几个气泡，有什么巨大的东西要从识海深处游上来了。  
死寂的心中有什么东西在鼓动。

“明……我现在感受到了什么？”  
他把手放在胸口，狠狠地揪住那处的皮肤。

“这是，什么……”

了感到有液体从自己的眼眶里溢出，在空中团成圆球，砸散在明的锁骨上，摊出几洼水。  
胸口莫名地饱涨起来，了把自己缩起来，想减轻一些异样感。

“告诉我，这是什么？明……明!”  
他捧着睡中人的头，用鼻尖去蹭他的发丝，熟悉的气味使他稍稍安定下来。

“这是你说的爱吗？因为我从来没有体会过这种感情。这一定就是你说的爱了吧……明!”  
了好像突然明白了什么。

他一边来回抚摸明的脸，一边喃喃自语道，  
“原来这就是爱啊……爱，是存在的啊……我——爱着明啊……对，我爱着明，从一开始，爱就存在于我的体内，从我和明相遇的那一天开始!啊，爱，明，我爱明，我爱明啊！”

他深情地望着明，小臂在他的脖子后交叉，把他抱在自己的怀里，

“明，你听见了吗，不要睡了，快听我说，我知道什么是爱了，我也有爱，是你让我拥有爱的。明，我爱你啊!”

他凑到明的耳边，激动地诉说着。温柔纯净的声音环绕着明的耳朵，他的心从未跳的像现在这样快，比当时他刚知道恶魔的存在时还要快的多。

“明……”  
了迷恋地注视着明的面容，伸出鲜红的舌尖去舔舐明干燥的唇瓣，像是在沙漠中干渴了许久的人看到一杯清水，暧昧的水光一直蔓延到下巴。  
了轻轻啃食那棱角分明的部分，空旷的草地上回荡着啧啧的水声和男人隐忍而又急切的喘息声。

这个非人正在“进食”，补充他以前长期数值为负的名为爱的物质。  
他的手在明的身上游走——拨弄他凌乱的黑发，划过他坚挺的鼻梁，按压着带有珍珠的耳垂，然后是喉结、锁骨、胸线，在手指经过凸起的时候，了“进食”的动作慢了下来，目光在明的胸口凝固。  
作为一个博士，他当然知道人体所有的构造，也知道这里对刺激尤为敏感，但……为什么，自己内心会有如此焦灼。  
胸腔内部传来强烈的麻痹感，他便顺势把整个人覆到明的身上，侧头看着自己精致的指尖在颜色略深的乳晕上打转，偶尔会让指腹用力擦过顶上小小的裂缝。

“明……舒服吗？你开心吗？你也爱我吗？……还是你更爱那个女人——”  
心里涌出一股厌恶感，手下突然使劲，拇指和食指夹住凸起向外拉扯，像要把它拧掉。

“那个女人已经死了，死在人类手里，死在你想保护的人类手里  
——哦，我忘了，后来你送那群人下了地狱。怎么样？杀人的感觉好吗？  
你已经不能去找她了，你和我是一类人，所以，呐，爱我吧，和我一起。我能给你很多我的爱，我能感受到，它在我的身体里不断产生，只要你的一点回应，它就能变得更多……  
明，我爱你，爱我吧，把你的爱给我，我们一起生活吧!”

了的另一只手摸到了明的身体断口。  
断口是被高温烤焦的，伤口边缘的肉不规则地褶皱着，可以摸到脊椎的粗糙的截面，肉还是比较柔软的，也没有腐烂。  
手指轻轻的往里面戳进了一点，没有阻碍，再进去一点，啊，有些湿湿的，大概是水分还没干的脏器和被堵在里面的失去活性好久的死血。  
好温暖，是明的温度。对啊，明只是睡着了，把他叫醒吧，醒了，明就会回答我的问题了，我们是好朋友，他一定会答应我的。

“明，快醒醒，再不醒来我就要挠你痒痒了，还是，你想我做一些更过分的事情，我知道了，明，你一定是想的，你在等我是不是——”  
了捏着明腰间的软肉，用手指确认了一下内脏各自的位置。下腹涌起一股热流，坠下去，很重，很胀，连风拂过都会觉得刺痛，只想待在一个细腻的无风的场所。

“明，我来了，我进来了，让我们一起，请你也感受我现在的心情吧!”

了一边疯狂地亲吻着明的身体，一边把自己送入他的体内，膨胀的欲望被柔软的内壁包裹着，有时会顶到一些内脏，了的力度加大，他把手撑在明身体的两侧，不断地抽送着。

“啊…明……”  
了的声音越发高昂，犹如融化的冰山，从内部喷涌出炽热的岩浆。  
断口处粘黏着一层血沫，血液顺着被打开的口流淌到草地上，把了的身下染的一片血红。

“嗯…爱你啊…明，明，求求你睁眼，我们不玩游戏了，你赢了，你要什么我都答应你。只要你睁眼。明……”

了把明抱起来，让他倚在自己身上，他把明的手搭在自己肩上，自己握住他的腰继续向他传达自己深沉的爱意，身下的动作越来越快，了的眼里荡漾着幸福的光辉，仿佛他不是在性爱而是向世人施惠。  
“明，我要到了……啊，和你一起，我，真是——我爱你……啊!”  
了紧紧地抱着明，体会着释放的快感，良久，他离开了明，黑发的青年依然闭着眼，唇瓣被啃的破了皮，泛着淫靡的水光，脖子以下全是噬咬的痕迹，胸口布满了印记。  
白色的精液混合着红色的血液从断口中流出，没了最外层焦肉的阻挡，明体内的东西随着重力散落到草地上。

了把明放平，自己躺到了他身边，也不顾草地上到底有什么，他只是一味地盯着明看，在心中回味刚才的满足。

过了一会儿，他遗忘的记忆回笼了——明，已经死了。  
他惊恐地接收绝望的真相。

“明，”  
他小心翼翼地问，  
“你去哪儿了，你不在这儿，你去哪儿了？”

没有人回应，四周静悄悄的。

“明，别丢下我孤零零一个啊，别丢下我……”

知晓爱的人会开始变得患得患失。但是，在昨天的冲击后，了却变得平静了。  
与明的“结合”让他心中的某样东西稳定了，同时也诞生了一种新的想法——改变与复活。

他们的战争刚结束时，世界上一切的生物都已经被毁灭了，现在悬崖上生长的这片草地，是了用自己的能力创造出来的——他不忍心让明躺在坑坑洼洼的岩石上。

了想起自己在幼童时期就让一颗种子迅速发芽的事。  
他望了望自己的手，现在这双手上什么都没有，但它所代表的能力是毋庸置疑的。  
催生一颗种子和复活一个人，这其中的差别是很大的。说实话，了并没有足够的理论证明。

冥冥中，他听到一个声音。  
“了，你可以的，你什么都办得到。”

是谁的声音？

“只要有爱，没有什么是不可能的，爱的力量是很强大的。”  
爱？没有什么不可能？

希望就是一个小小的火种，一点点就可以无限蔓延，尤其是绝望时产生的希望。

可以复活。  
了头一次不经任何分析就下了结论。  
不指望动动手指就能行，我必须付出一定的代价。以生命换生命的话应该够格了吧？  
了抿抿唇，猜测。

既然可以替换，那把那条不是明的手臂也换了吧。

一道光刃，明的右臂整齐地被切下，又是两道，了脚踝两侧的翅膀也被切了下来，他将那一双翅膀放在明手臂的切口上。

什么都没有发生。

怎么会!是代价不够吗？

又是两道光刃，头上的那双翅膀掉了下来，翅膀掉落后，那两处的断口就自动愈合了，在金发的掩盖下，完全看不出痕迹。  
这双翅膀也被放了上去。

渐渐的，两双翅膀发出白光，与断口接在一起，那团白光也逐渐变成手臂的模样，几分钟后，白光散去，明的手臂已经“长”好了。

“成功了!”  
了情不自禁喊出了声。

手臂可以，那剩下的部分也一定可以。  
他急切地想道。

脊柱上的翅膀都很大，了选了靠近大腿的勉强算最大的那双，一脸欣喜地切下翅膀，丝毫不顾与之同来的剧痛。  
这里的伤口没有马上愈合，鲜红的温热的血液从骨根处流出，顺着牛奶般白腻的皮肤，在了的身上蜿蜒出艳丽的痕迹。  
很快，腿也“长了出来”，现在摆在了面前的是完完整整的不动明，不是和恶魔的合体版，而是身为人类的不动明。  
皮肤还是和原来一样不怎么白，脸是介于恶魔人和人类模样的中间态，显得阳光而坚毅，原来的傻气消失的无影无踪。

整个人都很瘦，腿很细，却又有着锻炼过的肌肉的痕迹，了试着摸了摸，并没有想象中的那么硬，而是很有弹性的，他多捏了几下，在上面留下几个青色的印子。

昏睡的青年，半跪在旁边凝视着他的拢着巨大羽翼的天使，天使身上干涸的血迹，青年腿上暧昧的印记……这是一幅充满了神圣、慈爱、凄美且淫靡的画卷。

“明？”  
了尝试呼唤他的名字。

没有反应。

了把头贴在明的胸口，听不到心跳。  
想再贴近一点，嗯？有什么东西挡住了。  
原来是作为女性的那个器官，说起来，这个器官又重又碍事，不如没有的好。  
这般想着，了动用力量将胸前的东西消化，用它的能量来治疗自己背后的伤口。  
处理完后，他伏在明身上。

还是没有心跳。

是单纯的肉体还不够吗？

了将明抱在怀里，两人额头相抵。  
“神主啊，我恳求用我一半的生命来换取这个人类的复生，从此以往，我的一切将与他共享，若您能实现我的心愿，我将每天虔诚地向您祷告，直到生命的最后一秒。”

话音刚落，了感到耳畔传来咚咚咚的声音，一声一声，微弱的，稳定的，真实的。

“神主，我向您献上我最真诚的谢意。”

明，我们之间不会再有任何间隙了，不论是肉体上的，还是精神上的。

明，你快醒来吧，我在等着你呢，不要让我久等。

“唔……这里是？”

“明，你醒了，你终于……”

“了，你怎么在这……唔”

身体仿佛不是自己的，想要动一动手指都很难，但感觉好像没有问题。就是……

明感觉到有一条舌头在在自己的口腔内翻搅，想要往后退，后脑勺已经先被一只手按住了，只能被动地承受着对方的侵略——几乎要燃尽一切的热情。  
津液从无法正常吞咽的口中流出，黏腻地淌到身上。  
要窒息了。

“明…明!”

对方还在不断叫着他的名字。

“了，快……停下，我要死了。”  
在“死”这个字说出口的瞬间，明清楚地察觉到对方身体的僵硬。

炽热的气息稍微离远了点，明的脸被捧起，直直对上一双闪着水光的如同嵌了海蓝宝石般的眼。  
眼前的一切突然模糊起来。明听到了慌张的声音。

“怎么了，是还有哪里痛？”

“没，没有……”

明还想说点什么解释一下，但是喉咙像是被什么堵住了，只能发出虚弱的气音。身上又是口水又是眼泪的，尽管身体的知觉没有完全回来，那股黏腻感还是令明感到恶心。

眼前伸来一只手，修长的、白皙的。明下意识地拉住了那只手，然后被一把拽了起来。  
了用力地把明抱在怀里。

当时自己就是这么被他拉起来的。睁开眼第一个看见的，就是明的那只手，在自己努力伸直双臂渴求着不知名的东西的时候，指尖触碰到的第一个事物就是明。  
这大概是雏鸟情节吧。  
了笑着想到，温柔地抚摸明的头，细致地梳理他的头发。

明被温暖的气息所包围，刚从无边的黑暗中苏醒，意识仿佛还停留在冰冷的虚空。  
与了的一切回忆开始在脑子里回放，小时候的很清晰，再长大一点，再大一点——直到了带他去了那个安息日的派对。  
再之后就模糊了，大概是快乐与痛苦并存的感觉。

了观察着明的神情变化，松了口气。

现在明的身体已经恢复成人类了。因为有翅膀填补肉体，所以体力方面会比正常的人类水准高很多。  
大脑也存在一定程度的重塑，坏死的脑细胞按照一个统一的模板再生，难免会有记忆的丢失。  
而且，安蒙和明的联系断开，明处于恶魔人时期的记忆会模糊化，像是隔了一层磨砂玻璃，对当时的感情回溯会明显弱化，就像在看别人的事一样。  
这样也好，免得刺激太大，刚醒来又昏过去。

“明，你还记得后来发生的事吗？”

“我们打了一架......的事？”

很好，没有出现明显的排斥。

“你知道美树后来怎么样了吗？”

“她被杀了，被人类。”  
明的表情淡淡的，但了能从他身上感受到悲伤。  
有点不爽，不过反应比正常的明要弱多了。

“那，你现在对我有什么看法？”

“了是我最好的朋友！”  
回答地很快。

是羽毛产生的亲和力吗？  
了不禁怀疑起来，进展太过顺利，又是一件无法用数据分析的事，可能关于明，所有的事都是无法预测的。  
但结果是，明活过来了。在世界的终焉，他不是一个人。

“了，我有点累，能让我坐下吗？”

坐在草地上，明的神情还是有些呆滞，在微风的吹拂和了不厌烦的抚摸下，他浅浅地睡了过去。

明再次醒来的时候，眼前是一片闪耀的星河。  
大海的红色像红酒一样染上深紫的夜空，海面在白色星光下更加明亮。

身后传来令人安心的热度。  
了贴着明，双臂交叉环着他的腰，头靠在他的颈侧，一侧的羽翼盖在明的身上。

“明，你醒了。睡得好吗？”

“嗯。了呢？”

“......我也是。”

身上的翅膀被收了回去，明被了换了个方向，两人一起仰望着星空。

“明，你能原谅我做的那些事吗？”

“你那个时候是认真的吗？”

“每一件事都是，除了和你战斗的最后一击。”

“不原谅你。美树他们，严格意义上是因为你才死的，我很喜欢美树。  
但是，我也做不到恨你。”

幸好那个女人已经死了，仅仅是回忆的话，是会被逐渐淡忘的。了在明看不见的背后露出一丝庆幸。

“那你会离开我吗？丢下我一个人。”

“不会啊，了是我最好的朋友。”

是啊，也是世界上唯一的可以和你交流的生物了，除了我，你别无选择。黑暗的喜悦在了心中扩散。

“了，我为什么又活回来了？”

“因为我啊。我用自己的身体补全了你的身体，将自己的生命权限分了一半给你。可以说，你有一半是我创造的。”

“呐，明，想不想去游泳？”

“去海里吗？”

“嗯。”

“可是，看起来很脏啊，红红的。”

“没事，我可以净化出一片干净的水域，来吧。”

“我......啊”

没有在乎明的犹豫，了直接抱起明飞到了海岸边。  
抽取了一块合适的水域，了慢慢地松开抱着明的手。

冰冷的海水接触到后背，明一个哆嗦搂住了了的脖子。  
“好冷！”

“乖，没事的，适应了就好，我和你一起。”

了带着明一起沉入水中。盐分和疑似血的红色物质已经被提前过滤掉了，这片水域澄澈得几乎可以看见底部的细沙。

“嘶！好冷......咕噜”  
明呛了一口水，处于水中的窒息感令他恐惧，他抱紧了唯一的热源。肺部的氧气在不断地消耗，了却还停留在水中。

其实了的手已经松开了，是明自己紧紧抱着了不肯松手，抱着恶意本身。  
是的，了的做法是有恶意的。在飞行途中，他突然想起来明踩在摇摇晃晃的小船上帮那个女人解围的样子。  
深海的美人鱼吗？真不知道那么天真的话是怎么说出口的。  
看明的样子快到极限了，了拉着他露出水面。

“咳...咳咳，了，你干什么，好难受啊——”  
明张开嘴，剧烈地喘息着，起起伏伏的胸口撞出一圈圈水波纹。

了盯着眼前的人大张的嘴和里面无力的淡红的舌尖，径直堵了上去。

“唔......”  
获取空气的渠道被强行改变，有一个柔软而火热的东西挤进了明的口腔。肺还没有满足，体内的细胞还在疯狂地叫嚣着，持续缺氧让大脑有些混沌，只想一味地持续着呼吸的动作。  
空气和对方的体液顺着呼吸进入到了管腔，两条舌紧紧交缠在一起，如同交姌的蛇。一颗火星被弹入体内，以燎原之势燃烧了起来。

是不是发烧了？明恍惚地想。

脚下是水，没有可靠的着力物。明只能攀附着身边的非人，用腿缠着他的腰，抱着他的脖颈，像菟丝草一样脆弱，没有任何选择余地。  
水让身体多了一层滑腻的质感，了的腰看着柔软，实际却很有韧性，温热的滑滑的。  
明把腿盘上去的时候，下体在了的腰上蹭了一下 ，随即他就感受到有什么硬物抵在了自己的臀部。  
了的翅膀瞬间张开，把两人包裹在里面。

银色的星光下，血色大海里镶嵌的一颗透明的水晶里，漂浮着一个橄榄形的雪白的卵。

“明…我，你…”  
了好像说了什么。

脑子像岩浆一样黏黏糊糊，又冒着热气，实在是思考不了。明知道了在做什么，这是接吻.  
在他的知识范围内，这是只有男孩子和女孩子才能做的事，不过他很笨，了去过那么多地方，读过那么多书——可能男生之间接吻也是正常的吧  
——了是不会犯错的。

但是，要窒息了，了的力气太大，以他作为人类的力量根本推不开。

每当他想要吸气时，了的舌头就会向里伸，摩擦他的口腔上壁，痒丝丝的，忘记呼吸的事。  
在他想闭嘴的时候，那条舌头又会卷着他的舌头一起，勾着它离开，如果他一闭嘴，肯定会咬到自己。

“了，太狡猾了…快放开我，喘不过气了。”

明像脱水的鱼一样挣扎起来，可惜边上是了的翅膀，手脚能活动的空间几乎为零。

“明？”  
过了一会儿，了停了下来，用疑惑的眼神看着明。托这个的福，明总算能好好的呼吸了。

“了，你为什么要吻我？我又不是女孩子，而且你也不是。”  
明看了看了恢复平坦的胸，现在的了和他一样都是男孩子啊。

“明，我爱你啊！爱，在你死之后，我终于理解了爱，把它带给我的，就是明你啊！”  
了的神情突然狂热起来，他看着明，就像虔诚的信徒仰视着自己的神。  
海蓝色的瞳孔里爆发出强烈的感情，仿佛有一个初生的星系在失控地旋转。  
翅膀抑制不住地张开，沉寂已久的感情在此刻彻底复苏。  
了用手托着明的臀部，扇动自己的翅膀，几分钟后，他们到了一个离天顶很近的地方。

了的三对羽翼轮流拍动，保持两人与地面的相对静止。尽管如此，微小的起伏还是避免不了的。  
一下子从水里到空中，还是以前从未体验过的高空，明的脸瞬间白了，身体也紧绷起来，他情不自禁地抓住手里了的肩膀。  
像极了深海的人鱼被带到空中。  
明产生了强烈的不适感。

明的身上还滴着水，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸颊两侧，发梢的水珠沿着颊骨的轮廓往下滑。  
他瑟缩着，把整个人团到了了的怀里。

感受着怀里散发着热度的一团，了突然想起自己之前在网路上看到的一句话：  
可怜弱小而无助。

太合适了。  
他想，没有放过自己创造的这个机会。

明的呼吸一下一下地扑到了的锁骨上，夹着了的双腿滑腻而富有韧性，他们胸膛相贴，明的肚子随着呼吸偶尔会蹭到了的腹部  
——和他的那根软趴趴的东西一起。

明不敢放松腿上的力道，虽然他屁股下有一根硬的东西，但是本能告诉他，那根东西绝对不能当做固定物——最好连碰都不要碰。  
他努力向上挺身，想避开身下的东西。

然而，了的手没能让明如愿。多亏明自己缠的紧，了的手现在是空闲的很。  
察觉到明直白的念头后，了把手移到明的大腿上，没有任何服装遮盖的肌肤十分敏感。了只是把自己的手贴了上去，就听到明发出一声若有若无的喘息。  
为了增强刺激，了把指腹改为指尖，圆润坚硬的指甲在皮肤上轻轻滑动。相接处产生的痒意仿佛切到身体深处，整条神经都酥麻起来，余波在管腔内震荡，久久不散。

“啊……”

明喘息的声音变大了，了知道他出于羞耻心想尽量把这种声音压下去，但就结果来看，不尽如他意——了倒是听的很兴奋。

一方面克服着远离地面的不适，一方面忍受着来自好友的骚扰。明的身体终于是慢慢，是的，在他非常不想往下滑的念头下，下滑的速度被放得很慢，所以，明很慢很细致地在了的东西上蹭了一道。  
脸马上被了捧住，快得明还没来得及收回“糟糕与惊恐”的表情。

“明，你是在撩拨我吗？”  
了看似冷静地提问。

“不，我只是不小心……”

明把自己往上提了一点，然后，算是在了的东西上又蹭了一回。  
惨了，他偷偷往下瞄。

与此同时，了剧烈颤抖了一下，他的脸迅速逼近明。  
“唔…明，看着我，张嘴，手臂抱着我的脖子，不能拒绝。”

明习惯性地看向说话的了，不带脑子地照着他的话做。

明感觉，嘴里像是进了一条蛇。  
湿热的，有弹性的，还会像找老鼠一样追着他的舌头不放，一旦贴上就疯狂地舔，口腔的空间太小，两条舌头基本上全程缠在一起，明想往后仰以逃脱了的进攻，可头被了的手固定住了。  
闭不上的嘴里不断地流出晶莹的唾液，沿着脖子垂到锁骨，顺着锁骨倾斜的方向从胸线往下蜿蜒，经过肚脐，沾湿了下方的毛发。  
风刮过的时候，下体感到一阵凉意。

了开始啃明的下巴，不轻不重，在印下一个牙印后用柔软而温热的舌头在印记处来回移动。  
很快，施力的地方换成了脖子。  
了用牙齿咬住一块肉后，沿着颈骨的方向向下滑动，留下两条泛着水光的深红轨道，在明的肌肤上尤为醒目。

“了，别……”  
明抗议道，声音犹如幼兽的悲鸣。

这叫声迅速被了的手镇压下来。  
了将食指和中指伸进明的口中翻弄，按压着他的舌根，拉扯着他的舌尖，在口腔内壁搜刮着分泌出来的唾液。

“呜……了…唔”  
明的声音带上了哭腔。  
他强忍着异物过分深入口腔的反胃感，把头向后仰  
——了的手现在正抓着他的腰。

“明，为什么要逃呢？你不快乐吗？我和明做这种事非常的快乐哟~”

“呜呜呜……”  
明已经说不出有具体意义的话了，只是一味地哭泣着。  
泪水肆意地涌出，像开了闸的水库，眼角和眼尾都有漉湿的痕迹，鼻水也混着泪水一起往下流。

有水滴滴到了的头上，他抬起头，发现明哭得快喘不过气了。

“明，你还真是个爱哭鬼啊。快，别哭了，眼泪流得太多的话，你可是要脱水的…不过，这些流出来的也不能浪费。”  
了温柔地抚摩着明的头，劝诫道。

明的气势稍稍减弱了一点，睁大眼睛茫然地望着了，小声地抽泣着。

“对，乖孩子，”  
了轻柔地把明的眼泪纳入口中，鼓励道，  
“给你奖励。”

表面并不光滑的舌头在脸颊上摩擦，舌苔和脸上的绒毛亲密接触，一丝丝咸味通过舌苔，反馈到大脑中，刺激出来的，却是甜蜜的独占欲。  
都是我的，明的一切都是我的。快乐也好，痛苦也好，全部都是我给予的。啊，明，我亲爱的明。  
了注视着明弥散着雾气的墨黑眼珠，想要驱散其中的不确定。

“明，不要闭眼，要一直看着我啊……”

了的舌尖触碰到了明的眼球，轻轻地、柔柔地在上面打转。

“啊！”

明的眼睛大幅地抖动起来，他想闭眼，身体却像中了魔咒一样动弹不得。  
脆弱的眼球被外物挤压着，有种内部被侵犯的危机感。明的脚趾向内蜷缩，身体不住地痉挛着，叫喊声逐渐变弱，在长久的凌迟中，最后退化为无声的抽气。

“明，不出声了呢，是厌倦了这种程度的刺激吗？那么，我换个地方吧。”

了的舌头终于从眼球上离开了，明心中松了一口气。

“啊——”  
明发出一声短促的尖叫。

他的乳尖被了用指甲掐了一下，从前端传来的快感瞬间盖过了之前被舔眼球的恐惧。指甲的外缘陷进软肉的缝隙，每一次轻微的钉刺都会带来无以言说的灭顶感。  
身体的全部神经集中在粉色软粒的下方，一波一波情欲的浪潮朝明袭来。  
一股股热流从前端冲进来，在体内汇聚成一条大川，奔流不息地涌向下腹，性器变得沉重而饱胀，抵在了的腹部。

了的嘴角弯起一个暧昧的笑容，明看着他的笑，不知怎么的，体内的血液有些燥热起来。

“明，你也有感觉了是吗？”

了咬着明的耳垂吐出恶意的嘲笑——也许他不是故意的，他只是有点忍不住了。

明也不是什么都不懂得小孩，他知道自己的身体为什么会变成这样，也知道要如何平息这种变化。  
他空出一只手伸向自己挺立的柱体。

这只手马上就被了抓住了，还连着他抓在他肩上的手一起。两只手被了紧紧抓着，固定在头上。  
身体像被拉开的弦，现在明能借力的，就只有缠在了腰上的腿了。

了向上提的趋势很明显，看起来瘦弱的手臂蕴含着巨大的力量，能稳稳地承担明的重量。  
附在明胸口的手又开始肆虐，突起被夹在大拇指和食指的指关节中肆意揉弄着。

“嗯…哈嗯……了，太，太刺激了…别这样……”

乳尖有时会被指甲用力地压进乳晕，像是要把顶端的缝隙割开一样野蛮地来回刮擦着。  
在明近几麻木的时候卸下力来，用宽大的手掌温柔地抚摸他的胸口，虎口从肋骨向上推去，温热的拇指滑过胸膛中央,最后轻巧地擦过尖头。

“哈啊……”  
明不断地喘息着，身体向后弯曲，倒像主动把胸口送上去让对方蹂躏。

了感受到攀附在身上的人的动作——明的腰在不自觉地扭动，环在腰上的腿不时地收紧放松，身体烫得惊人。  
硬邦邦的柱身在自己的腹部摩擦，渗出少量爱液，富有弹性的臀部随着腰部的扭动在自己勃起的性器上滑动。

啊——忍受不了了！

了停止对明胸部的摧残，往下握住了他较为小巧的柱体开始前后撸动并适宜地施以揉搓。

“明，感受我对你的爱，我在爱抚你，变得更敏感吧，然后——”  
了突然掐了一下明的根部，  
“释放吧……”

天使的低语中，冥冥中仿佛暗示了什么。  
话音刚落，明猛地抽搐了一下，喷出大量白浊，这些粘稠的液体悉数落到了的手中。  
了把液体涂抹在指尖，慢慢向明的后穴探去。  
刚触碰到那处的肉就遭到了剧烈反抗。

“不要，了！”

明惊慌地叫道。  
他不是很清楚了要做什么，他的意识还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。但本能告诉他，不能让了那么做。

了很快回应了，勉强算是口头上的。  
之前没被揉捏的那一边肉粒被他湿热的口腔包裹，像孩子吮吸妈妈的乳汁一样，了专心地吸着明的乳头。  
艳红的舌尖抽打着顶端，发出淫靡的水声，偶尔用犬齿叼着乳肉往外扯，然后用舌尖向里顶压。

“哈……啊嗯…哈啊……”

明张着嘴发出淫乱的呻吟，口水顺着折合不拢的嘴淌下，他无力地仰着头，头上是一片明亮的星空。  
每一颗星星都发着璀璨的光，光晕在浸满泪水的瞳孔中荡漾，形成一片静谧的星湖——缀满繁星的光耀之水。  
此刻，周遭没有一点杂音，只有明带着哀求意味的呻吟，了低沉而纯净的喘息，以及两个生命体身体内部疯狂鼓动的心跳声。

了已经进入三根手指了。  
内壁被抠弄得很是松软，似乎还有一些明自体分泌出来的润滑液。  
中指突然按到一个点，明像触了电一样大声惊叫起来，内壁一阵剧烈的收缩。  
嗯，大概是这里了。  
了又确认了几次，期间，明的性器变得更硬了。

“明，我松开你的手，你要好好抓住我的脖子。”

“啊，什么？”

明的手被引导着环住了的脖子。  
正当他疑惑的时候，了的手掰开了他的臀瓣。  
他隐约听到了说了一句：  
那么，我开动了。

视野一下子变得摇晃起来，后面有什么东西闯了进来，用可怕的力道一下一下快速地撞击着自己，那头野兽向不同的角度横冲直撞，明被顶得撞上了了的下巴。

“嘶——”

头上传来听着就很痛的抽气声。

“了，你没事吧！呜呜，都是我的错~”

明想看看了的脸，他努力挺起上半身，朝了的脸边凑。  
啊，嘴角流血了，可能是咬到舌头了。怎么办啊？

明忘记了了超强的恢复力。

“明，你在关心我。嗯，不过这是理所当然的。是有点痛，你要用自己给我解痛哦。”

“什么？…啊……唔嗯……”

了继续之前的抽送，看着明惊愕的眼神，他自然地和他接吻，勾着明的舌头，迫使对方吞下自己的东西。

明任由了摆布，犹如一只钉在画框里的蓝色凤蝶——他被了死死地钉在了他的身上，充满了令人迷醉的脆弱的美感。

为什么看起来那么美型修长的人力气这么大？  
这是明在不知道经过多久的爱的浇灌后想的唯一问题。

而现在，显然，他没有思考的余裕。

“哈……啊……嗯…”

“明，舌头再伸出来点。”

“嗯…呼唔…哈啊……嗯……”

脑子里仿佛也被侵犯了，搅得一团浆糊，什么都想不了，只能遵从最原始的本能。

“更多，给我，了……啊嗯…啊……”

“给你，都给你，明，我爱你！”

耳边传来了的声音，好像来自很遥远的地方。身后的撞击加快了，像要把他整个人劈开一般。

明看向了的眼睛，尽管有泪水的阻碍看得不太分明。  
那双海蓝宝石的眸子一直凝望着自己，是那么的纯粹、炽热，比天上的任何一颗星辰都要耀眼、沉重。各种情感在里面交织，都看的很清楚，全部，了对自己的感情。

“明，我快出来了，我们一起吧。”

“哈啊……了，了……嗯…我也…爱你。”

望着对方的眼睛，明不自觉地高喊。

然后他感受到了的身体一僵，随后更狂乱的感情向他袭来，体内的那一点被狠狠顶撞，明浑身一麻，后穴里有滚烫的液体灌了进去。

明亮的星空下，了和明静静相拥，在轻微的喘气声中，心，仿佛熔铸在了一起。

过了一会儿，了带着明回到水里。

群星黯淡下去。

明的意识逐渐清明。  
刚才发生的事对他来说还有太多的未解，像以前一样，他把问题抛给了了。

“了，我们都是男的，可以接吻吗？”

已经做完全套了才来问这个吗？  
了的内心为明的天然感到无奈。

“当然！接吻只是一种表达情感的方式，与性别、年龄、人种甚至物种无关。我吻你，是为了向你传达我对你的爱。明呢，你爱我吗？”

“爱啊，我还爱爸爸妈妈，美树和叔叔阿姨，好多好多的人，我都爱！了，爱是不是让你变得快乐，爱人是不是一件很棒的事？”  
明的表情生动起来，他握着了的肩膀，眼睛湿漉漉的，像小动物一样。

“我认识的人，我可能会认识的人，我一辈子认识不了的人，大家，我都爱着哟！了，你爱他们吗？”

“不，我只爱你，只有明，我把我整个的爱都给你了，所以明也要把全部的爱都给我。明只能爱我一个，付出和回报要对等，不是吗？明爱着那么多人，把自己的爱分成那么多份，如果明的爱是一块蛋糕的话，那我分到的不是只有一小块吗？用一整个蛋糕换一小块，太可怜了。”  
了轻易地让自己的眼神变得闪烁。

“那怎么办啊，我不能控制自己只想着了一个人啊，大家经常在我的脑子里出现，回忆与他们的快乐时光我也会变得很快乐。”  
明有些苦恼，似乎在为自己不能全身心爱了而感到自责。

“既然明这么说了，我也不能强求。这样吧，作为对我的补偿，明要听我的话，无论我说什么都要尽力去完成，好吗？”  
了轻柔地附在明的耳朵旁提议，湿热的气息不断地钻进明的耳道，明感觉到了轻轻地咬了一口他的耳垂，他能在脑子里复刻出了的牙印。

“完全没问题。”  
明眯起眼对了笑。

迟钝点也好吧，花费时间的话，总有一天……  
了如此安慰自己。能有这些对话，他已经百分百确定明的状态了，理智回笼，接下来要好好策划如何攻陷明的心了。

在这之前——

了看了眼天空，星光在一段时间不见后更加明亮了，把一切都照得透亮，人也好，非人也好，他们的心也好。  
一切的一切，在末世的星光下无从遁形。

“明，我们先把身上的污渍洗掉吧。”

了想起了带明来游泳的正事。

清洗完两人身上的血污后，了把明带回了悬崖。

“你在这里乖乖待着，我去找点食物。”

“嗯！”

自从明死后，了就一直守着他的尸体，除了悬崖和血海，他没有见到过其他的地理标志。  
正好，趁这次机会出去探查一下情况。  
目前了已知的是：生命体只剩下他和明，悬崖上的草是他催生出来的，他可不忍心让明躺在坑坑洼洼的岩石上。

三对翅膀不影响飞行的速度，八个小时后，了对地球的情况有了大致的了解。  
地球上的陆地大部分都被海洋淹没了，所有的海水都是红色的，靠近了能闻到一股奇异的腥臭，不是血的味道，倒像是某种物质腐烂后发酵的味道。残存的陆地上没有一点人造物的痕迹，衣服和食物是没得指望了。

考虑到明是有他的身体复生的，应该多少有些变异，也许不需要进食，如果一定要吃点什么维持人类习惯的话，他可以催生几棵能产水果的植株。  
要是想吃肉——了没有忘记明还是恶魔人时期对肉的莫名的狂热。  
他看了一眼自己的手臂，这具身体再生能力很强，割掉的肉会很快长回来，不会让明发现。  
而且他也具备加热食材的能力，就是不知道半神的肉口感和味道怎么样，希望不要太难吃，毕竟没有调料。

等了飞回悬崖的时候，太阳已经悬在海平面上了。  
橙黄的巨大的日轮大约露出红色的液体四分之三。

嗯——有点像番茄汤里的鸭蛋黄。  
刚才还在思考食物问题的了忍不住评论道。

翠绿的草丛里，小小的人类缩成一团，睡得正熟。  
了悄悄地降落在明的身旁，静静地凝视着他犹如婴儿的睡脸。

明听完了的话，意外的没有什么惊讶的表示。

“明，你现在饿吗？”

“唔，还没有饿的感觉，可能真的和了说的一样，我不需要吃饭了。但是，要是很久不吃肉的话，我肯定会很怀念的。”

“肉的话，我有方法给你弄到。深海一定还存在某些动物，说不定会有你想吃的肉。就是时间会花很久。”

起码得等到自己的肉长回去才行。

“真的吗，了，太好了……你会不会太麻烦？”

“不会，只要是明想要的，我都会给你拿过来，在我的能力范围内。明无忧无虑地活着，我们互相爱着对方……有朝一日，明能……”

了示意明站着别动，自己单膝跪了下来。

明望着低着头的了，紧张得想缴衣角，然后他发现，没有衣服，甚至是一丝不挂。  
尴尬得有点想哭。

“了，我能和你一起蹲下来吗？”

“不行，你站着，听话。”  
看不见了的表情，他的声音很是柔和。

明想起昨天和他的约定。  
“嗯，我站着，一动也不会动的。”

膝盖微微颤抖，没有衣服的明只能选择攥紧自己的手，脚趾用力地嵌进草地，似乎这样就能钉牢整个身体。

“明，你真的，不能原谅我吗？”  
了抬起头仰望明，悲戚的声线近乎哭泣。

明被突然的展开吓了一跳，心中传来隐隐的钝痛，他还记得当初回绝的坚定。但那份坚定，在了泫然的眼神下摇摆起来。

“我向你忏悔，我不该鼓动人类发起内部战争，”  
尽管那是世界进化的必由之路。

“不该勾起他们内心深处的猜忌，”  
人类本就是如此丑恶的生物，当然，明不是。

“我为美树的离去而心痛，”  
那个女人阻碍了我们，死了正好。

“现在的我，已经充分反省过了，大家应该和睦相处，每个人都应该去爱别人，是爱，让这个世界充满美好。我现在，和你一样爱着人类啊！”  
才怪。

“了……”  
明好几次把握着的手松开，又捏紧。对方的眼神里看不到一丝虚假，就像原来的大海一样包容、澄澈。他能感受到对方眼里的对人类（？）爱意，这使他安心下来。

不要忘了！别相信他！  
意识深处传来一个声音虚弱的喊叫。

嗯，是谁在说话？不管了，先给了一个回复吧。

忽略心中的杂音，明哆哆嗦嗦地说：  
“了，我原谅你，原谅你了！”

“真的吗，明，你原谅我了！我太高兴了，明！”

了捧着明的脚，在脚背上虔诚地印下一个吻。一位骑士以半份的生命为契，向他的公主献上最衷心的爱意。  
接着是脚踝，小腿，膝盖……  
吻的性质也逐渐情色起来，从单纯的贴着到吮吸、舔舐、用牙齿轻咬。  
了一手揉捏着明的小腿肚，画着圈的，上下来回滑动。

明一阵心悸，差点软倒地上。

“了…不要，嗯…别这样……”

他用手小力地推搡着了的头——了已经吻到了他的大腿内侧。

感受到明的动作，了勾起一个诡异的笑容，在目前舔舐的那块软肉上用力地咬了一口。

“唔！……痛。”  
明发出一声尖叫，鲜血从伤口处缓慢渗出，被了一一纳入口中。

“明——有那么讨厌吗？你不是爱我吗？难道，那只是你安慰我的说辞，其实你还是很讨厌很害怕我？”  
了停下嘴上的动作，委屈地问道。  
手从大腿摸到腰腹，指甲在明的腰侧轻刮。

“不……没有讨厌了…啊……”  
明脱口而出  
——听到了伤心的语调，心像是被人扎进了一根针，除却第一下的尖锐的痛楚，剩下的是与心脏收缩同步的有规律的酸意。

“那说，你爱我。”  
了弯起唇角，轻柔的低语仿佛恶魔的呢喃，哄骗纯真的羔羊一步步踏入早已布好的陷阱。

“嗯…了，我爱你。”

了的热度透过他的手向明身上传递，酥麻的感觉深入肌理，如同直接作用在心脏上。全身的血液沸腾起来，细胞在叫嚣着，更多、更多！  
被了触碰的地方火烧般的热，明的眼神逐渐迷茫，隐约看见高远天穹上光辉的天国。

碧绿的草地上，一个青年站立着，脚边跪伏着大张着三对羽翼的天使。  
青年的眼神微微失焦，嘴里发出令人遐想的喘息，他的双手扶在天使的肩上，十指抽搐着，像是在忍受着什么。  
天使的视线从未离开过青年，他温驯地将自己的翅膀展开，在青年面前单膝跪地，他是忠诚的骑士，守护着属于自己的公主。  
但他的手握的不是剑，而是他的亲爱的“公主”的纤细柔软的腰肢——为了防止他因为过于强烈的刺激而摔倒。

了细细地舔过明的每一寸肌肤，感受着明身体的变化。

他在轻微地发抖，啊，真可爱。

从这一想法来看，也许了更适合监禁公主的恶龙这一角色。  
如果明能看一眼了的眼睛的话，他一定会发现，那片海蓝色已经趋于深蓝，充斥着无数情欲的漩涡。

很遗憾，他不能。

努力站着已是极限，下腹涌出的酸意流过大腿、膝盖、小腿、脚踝、脚心，明双腿发麻，腿上的肌肉收紧又放松，手臂也是如此，了是他目前唯一的支撑物。  
他快要忍不住跪下好让自己能挂在了的身上。

“啊！”  
明发出一声短促的尖叫。

了正将他的分身含入口中。  
身体最脆弱敏感的地方被柔软温热的口腔包裹，还有一股恰到好处的吸力。顶端被灵活的舌尖摩擦，爆发出甘美的刺激。

“了，不要…啊…了！”

明像断了线的木偶，控制不住的身体径直往下坐。

了顺势扶着明的背，把他放倒在草地上，用翅膀固定住明的腿，继续刚才的作业。

“啊…了…哈…我啊…嗯……”

听着明口中不断吐出的意味不明的呻吟，了的喘息加重了。  
明在叫着我的名字，他正在渴求着我，我是被需要的，我不再是孤零零一个人。

“哈…明，明，看着我，看着我，叫我的名字，啊…快，叫我的名字。”

了的动作愈发放荡，他肆意地捏着明的臀肉，艳红的舌绕着根部打转。  
他亲吻着那根柱体，有时轻柔，有时狂野。每一层褶皱都被他好好地照顾，分泌出的津液在皮肤表面泛着淫靡的水光。  
他能感受到明在自己的嘴里变得更大了。  
他用手指沾着明的精液，往那处隐秘的洞口探去。

昨夜刚承受过了狂热爱意的穴口很轻易地被再次打开。  
几番抠弄，变得湿润，内壁不断收缩着，引着了的手指向内探索。

“哈啊……了，了，我快要……”

“明，我爱你，我爱你啊！”

“啊……了！”

大腿根部传来剧痛，随即是了抚慰的舔舐，然后又是一阵剧痛。

“了…啊……你在干什么？好痛！”

了看着明白嫩的大腿内侧留下的几个鲜红的牙印，心跳加速，有什么东西在膨胀，像逐渐吹大的惊喜气球，让人既担心它的炸裂，又期待炸裂后里面飘出的究竟是何种的美妙。  
每咬一口，明的腿上就会多一个牙印，了心中的气球就会胀大一分，当然，他的下体也是。

“了，呜呜呜……好痛啊，感觉要被你吃了…我害怕……”

明的脸色苍白起来，脚也不自觉的用力想要并拢。原本放在身侧攥着草的手抓住了的头发，想把他扯开。

“明，你还是那么爱哭啊。不单单上面，连你的下面也很有哭的天赋，”

明猫抓似的的力气根本影响不了对方的行动，了把膝盖顶进明的双腿间，止住了他收腿的动作，同时，增加了一根手指，在火热的腔内翻搅着。  
他以手撑地，和明平视，膝盖若有若无地触碰着明的分身。

“你看，”  
他用自己的目光带明看向他的腿间，

“都哭得流水了。难道，你其实还挺喜欢我咬你的？”  
了露出好奇的神色，探究地望着明。

“不要看！”  
明涨红着脸快速用手蒙住了了的眼睛。

了把头向上抬，脱离了明的手掌，在唇瓣经过明掌心时，伸出舌头舔了一口。  
明被掌心湿滑的触感惊得愣了一下，再反应过来时，手腕已经被了抓住拉到了头顶。

“没有绳子或者皮具可真苦恼啊，下次得催生点藤蔓出来。”

他听到了抱怨了一声。  
不知为何，心里一紧。

“了，放开我！”

“不放。听话，会很舒服的。明，要乖乖接受我的爱才行。不听话的孩子是要被惩罚的哦。”  
了抽出自己的手指。

身下的东西被一只手握住了，那是了的手，明清楚地意识到。  
圆润的指甲，修长的骨节，略带凉意的温度。  
平时在电脑键盘上跳舞的手，认真翻阅外文书籍的手，在高级餐厅里端着红酒杯的手——  
此时，正握着自己的东西上下撸动，带给自己灭顶的快感。那只神圣的手被自己弄脏了。

“啊……了……嗯啊…哈……”

明的内心滋生出一种隐秘的喜悦，类似把一张没有污点的白纸涂黑。  
那只像艺术品一样的手，水晶的指尖在铃口处滑动，时不时用指甲轻戳，细微的刺痛伴随着巨大的爽意，明的身体向后弓起，胸口剧烈起伏，像一把拉满了的弓。

“了，啊…快点……好舒服…更多…嗯…哈啊……”  
本能促使明喊出这样的话语，如同完全被欲望支配的动物，向了寻求更多的欢愉。

了的性器抵在明的穴口，在小穴的褶皱上蹭动。一挺腰，将自己送入明的体内。

“好啊，你要什么我都满足你……这里，感觉怎样？”

虽说是问句，但其中的肯定闻者自明。

一下一下稳稳地顶入，一只手摸上明的胸膛。  
冰冷的触感激得明起了一片的鸡皮疙瘩。那只手在胸口摸索着，明屏住了呼吸，大量的气体滞留在肺里，皮肤下似乎埋了薄薄的塑料膜，与外界的物质交换一律不能进行。

食指擦到了突起。进入身体的那部分的顶部好像也戳到了某个点。  
明听到了发出一声轻笑，下一秒——

“唔……”

尖端被狠狠地捏住，又马上放开，又捏住，又放开。体内的那一点承受着来自各个方向地、反复地、用力地碾压。  
双重的极致刺激。

“啊！……哈…哈啊……”

“舒服吗，明？”

了的声音就像在他的耳边，不，确实是在他耳边。  
了靠近明的脸，痴迷地注视着他的每一个表情，每一而因自己而产生的表情。  
见明望过来，了也微笑着和他对视，看着明张着嘴有点惊讶的神色，了凑近了一些，吻了上去。

明呆呆地望着了突然放大的脸，他还没反应过来到底发生了什么事。

“明，还在发呆吗？舌头再用点力，对，就是这样。不要闭上眼哦，要好好地，看着我啊。”

了熟练地衔住明的舌，耐心地教导着这个青涩的“学生”。  
淡金的睫毛纤长卷曲，仿佛浓缩的阳光，近距离看，散发着神圣的光芒。

明听话的没有闭上眼。

了的眼睛真好看啊。  
他默默感叹道。

“呐，明，我听说有一种行为比接吻更亲近，要不要试试看？”  
了停下动作，等待明的回复。

所有的刺激一下子都消失了，一股巨大的失落感涌上明的心头。

快点继续吧，干什么都行。  
脑子里蹦出这个想法的同时  
“好啊。”  
身体已经做出了回应。

“不要躲开哦。”

了靠的更近了，明有些不适，这个距离让他可以清晰地看到倒映在了的瞳孔中的自己的影子。  
了把头向前倾，让自己的睫毛和明的睫毛交叉，明觉得有点痒，眨了几下眼，于是黑色和金色分开又重合，重合又分开，最终静止在一处。

明的眼睛被蓝色占据了，浅浅的纯粹的蓝，淌着醉人的流波。  
气氛变得缓和而浪漫，明能感受到对方的真实。  
有什么温热的液体溢了出来。明眨了眨眼睛。

“明，你哭了。”

“你也哭了，了，你也在哭。”

和童年一样的对话，了怀念了一下。  
但和童年不一样的是，现在的了懂得了什么是爱，他正爱着他的爱人。

“嗯，明，我也哭了，因为，幸福得不知道该怎么办好。”  
他摸了摸自己的脸，指尖传来湿润的触感。

他无奈地笑了起来，  
“看来，我变得像人类了呢。明，真丢人啊，我竟然哭了，这下就不能在嘲笑你了，有点可惜。”

“了……”  
明不知道这种时候该说些什么，好像了也没有期待他能回话。

两张流着泪的面庞看起来意外的和谐。

“那么，明，我们继续吧。”

“什——啊……”

抓住手臂的手不知什么时候已经松开了。  
了的头俯下去，消失的快感重新激活，一时间叫人无法适应，明忍不住抖了一下。  
乳尖被好好地玩弄着，了的手指慢慢地在敏感带打转，时重时轻，刮擦着挺立的尖端。  
舌尖顶着另一边的突起用力地吮吸，炽热的触感让明差点失声。  
下体的碰撞愈发激烈，明能听到体内传来的咕啾咕啾的“靡靡之音”。

“啊……嗯啊…哈……了，不要…痒……”

明的脑子像高度运转的主机，在名为快感的病毒的攻击下，残存的理智正在逐渐远去。  
脑壳里的内容物不断升温，膨胀起来，被颅骨挤压，缩成一团，心脏一样，咚咚地鼓动着。  
顶端渗出的液体濡湿了了的手掌。

“明，你哭的更厉害了。”

“了，哈啊……了……”

明只能发出近乎哭泣的哀求，不知道是在请求了的停手，还是更加过分的对待。

了听到明如此可爱的声音，了禁不住想去亲吻声音的源头。  
把舌头伸进明的口中，吞咽着甜美的津液，缠着对方的舌头直到对方因氧气不足而急促起来的喘息。  
啊，好想就这样，吃掉他~

“哈啊——明，”  
了舔了舔明的鼻尖，露出一个饥饿的富有深意的笑容，

“在我的面前，”  
了把嘴移到明的耳边，

“大声地尖叫着，把你的一切——”  
他叼住明的耳垂，

“献给我吧……”

最后几个字近乎鼻音，但明清楚地领悟到了。  
在了加快冲撞速度，牙齿咬上他耳朵，湿热的气息伴随着字音灌入耳道的时候，脑子里像是有气球炸开了。  
眼前一片空白，世界一下子失真了，能感受到的，只有自己急促的喘息声和明显超速的心跳。

了看着眼前陷入恍惚状态的明，瞄了一眼手中的白浊，抬起手，那液体在阳光下仿佛液态的珍珠。  
他露出痴迷的神情，闭着眼很享受地，柔软的红舌从流到手臂的开始，一点点向上，直到饮用完掌心的最后一滴精华。  
对明来说，好像有点太过了。  
他把头靠在明的胸前，静静地听着他有力而高频率的心跳声。

明半阖着眼，浓密的睫毛上还挂了几颗水珠，他用力地呼吸着，胸膛像脱水的鱼一样快速地上下起伏。  
大腿内侧传来钝痛，估计是破皮了。了的手正抱着他，柔软顺滑的金色卷发蹭到了他的胸口，有点痒。  
但是，好温暖。  
之前还在云端飞翔的心落了下来，紧绷的身体一下子全放松了。草地和了的身体让明产生一种被完全包裹的错觉。  
总觉得十分安心呢。

精神安定下来后，困意很快袭来。没一会儿，明就陷入了睡梦中。

感受到明心跳的变化，了调整自己的姿势，让明趴在自己身上。翅膀轻轻地盖在明的身上，手臂环住明的背。  
就这么静静地，专注地，看着他的睡脸。

明醒来的时候已经是黄昏了。

“醒了？感觉怎样？”

“嗯，很舒服，精神多了。”

“哦，是吗？看来你还挺享受的。要再来一次吗？”

“呃……”

了坐起来，翅膀依然包着明，他反复摸着明的脸。

“了？”

明有些不安地抬头看向他。身体的记忆现在还没有消散——那些官能的、恐怖、欲罢不能的快乐。

“今天够了。”  
了简洁地说完，开始抚摸明的身体。

“.……”  
明向后躲，想避开了的触摸。了在摸下去，他怕自己忍不住又发出那些奇怪的声音。

“再躲的话，前言撤回。”

明马上安静下来，任由了对他上下其手，努力地忍耐着不发出什么过分的声音。

无数的星辰升上天空，被夜环在它的怀里，星光与周边的深色互相交缠，暧昧不明。  
在这样的夜晚，星星违反常态的明亮，银河铺满了整个视野，海里的水晶又开始闪烁，与天上的星辰交相辉映。  
在遥远距离外的仿佛有生命的发光体，和水中只是借助了星的力量——它们发光的那一部分——绽放出盛景的伪物看起来是如此的美丽，充满了给予与创造的惊异，诡异而微妙的和谐感。  
一个个带着齿轮的白色光球从高空坠落，无声地落入海中，被海水吞噬。  
夜幕是红紫渐变的天鹅绒，海洋的红色蔓延而上渐渐染上夜的墨蓝，过渡到梦幻的紫色，厚实、沉稳，吸收了一切细小的杂音。  
幕布拉开，舞台上是一场只有两个演员的戏剧。

明盘腿而坐，了跪坐在他的身后，头靠在他的肩上，手臂紧紧地抱着他的腰。  
三对形状优美的羽翼两两交叉，置于明的胸前，和翅膀最高处的骨关节呈一个斜面，像一个被斜着削了一块的蛋，可以说是很高级的观景舱了。

“明，好看吗，只属于我们的世界？”

“嗯，好看。就是…有点寂寞。”

“我是明的什么人？”  
心中有忽略不了的期待。

“朋友，”  
速答。

有些失望。  
了侧过头嗅着明的黑发，眼中流露出一丝哀伤。  
哪想到明也把头转了过来。  
对视。  
明的脸红了。

了感受到一个柔软的东西在自己的唇上碰了一下。  
接着，他听到明小得快要消失的声音，一个大大的笑容在他脸上绽开，和明一样的蠢蠢的笑。

他听到明说：  
“也是我爱的人。了，我爱你。”

心被什么东西填满了，幸福得快满溢出来，了长长地叹息，抵住明的额头。眼中的淡蓝水晶颤动得几要破碎。  
“我也是。明，我爱你。”

苍白的月光照耀着，暗红的海水涌动着。  
在长着绿草的悬崖上，世界上最后的两个生命体互相倾诉着爱意，在对方的温暖中安然入睡。


End file.
